An Extra String
by Shion-san
Summary: What on earth has Severus Snape done that’s left him bloody, broken and in the Shrieking Shack with school rival Remus Lupin? Will he make it through this tragedy, or not? Slash warning.
1. Bloody Hell

Summary: What on earth has Severus Snape done that's left him bloody, broken and in the Shrieking Shack with school rival Remus Lupin? Will he make it through this tragedy, or not? Slash warning.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing... Harry Potter and characters copyright (©) J. K. Rowling  
  
I wrote this in a bad mood. Please review.  
  
Chapter One: Bloody Hell  
  
Sprinting down the halls and loosing fast steam, the graying chestnut hair and lost in thought hazeled eyes. Patches of gray and rather untidy robes. Remus Lupin ran down to the potions classroom, desperate to learn as to why...  
  
The doors banged open, smacking against the stonewalls before flying shut, just enough time for the man to go by them. An echoing shout came from the chambers and the man was soon to stop dead. Was that, Severus?  
  
The paled hand pulled a wand from its pocket and the password 'Serpent tongue' was shouted, opening the statue of entangled snakes so the skinny man could crawl through.  
  
Blood laced the floors, hazel eyes blinked back tears quickly before the man continued. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and steam seeped from the crack.  
  
"Severus!" A voice tapped his ears, had someone come to find him in this state? But that was a rival's voice, the werewolf...  
  
The bathroom door was opened. Hazel eyes looked at the floor. The black haired man lay in only his black pants, tears flowing from his eyes onto the floor. Blood ran deep here, the shower was on, an attempt to clean himself by Snape. Remus got to his knees.  
  
"Severus..." He mumbled as he looked over the man's pitiful state.  
  
"C-Come to insult me and watch me die, Lupin?" The black orbs looked menacing as a cough came through the blood-clogged throat.  
  
"Shut up." The man said, letting the tears fall. He gathered his energy and picked the potions master up. Onyx eyes scoffed this action.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape tried to ask in a more menacing manner, but sounded rather frightened.  
  
"I can help you. So I shall." The werewolf began to run again. Black orbs blinked, tears still free-flowing on the pale cheeks. "You know..." Lupin began, continuing to run as he hit the school grounds. The womping willow drew closer. "I used to think you hated me. But now, I just don't know. Why did you do that?" Remus couldn't look at Severus for long, but he caught glimpse of a startled expression.  
  
"I had to." Severus said bluntly, but it wasn't satisfying.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Remus sighed before kicking the knot and jumping to the pathway beneath the womping willow and continuing to run. Once in the shrieking shack, the werewolf lay the potions master on a couch and went upstairs to get a small tablet. He came back and handed it to the pale man. "Swallow that." He demanded. Pulling up a chair, oddly aware of the entire house's layout. The black haired man gulped down the pill. He slammed his hand to his chest, coughing up blood globs.  
  
"That will clean you out and restore the majority of your blood that you lost. I used to take them after the full moon. Poppy gave me at least four million..." Lupin explained, leaning his gray robed back against the woodened chair. Snape gave a glare of black before laying down once more. So this was how it was... with such a pain in his chest, Snape half-closed his eyes. "Don't fall asleep." The voice cut into the pale ears. This was NOT happening.  
  
"So now what?" Severus asked, onyx orbs piercing at the werewolf's soul.  
  
"Well. You could always explain yourself." Lupin suggested, a vague smile coming to his face.  
  
"Ha." The black haired man looked at the blood on his hand. He wore only his black pants still, having tried to shower himself before falling to the floor of the bathroom where this situation started from.  
  
Hazel eyes narrowed.  
  
"Really Severus, an explanation would be nice." Lupin gave a half glare. Severus looked at the man. He had an almost feminine build, shoulder-length chestnut hair that was prematurely graying. He wasn't even thirty-five... a sigh slipped past the pale lips.  
  
"Of course." Severus Snape coughed a slab of blood up. "Fine then. I had to, as I said before. You don't know it, but I never wanted you to get hurt by the troll, but I had to get you away from it... here, I'll start you at the beginning.  
  
I was in Hogsmeade, walking down to the Three Broomsticks, planning to meet Lucius Malfoy. I was suddenly stopped by a street salesman, but of course, was not interested. However, he handed me a talisman. It read 'Troll', a summon. I felt I had to use it somehow, otherwise it might use itself. So I came up with a plan, simple but powerful. I would set a troll on the school, killing every one I hated, which was most of everyone. They would finally be challenged, and I would have revenge. But I had to keep you safe. I canceled my Lucius meeting and decided to get you distracted. I sent you to Diagon Alley, but you were too quick to return, viewing everyone's slaughter and in the midst, you did a stupid thing, drawing every troll's attention to yourself. So I did what I could to call them away, you didn't exactly help, killing two of them. The talisman expired and soon I saw trolls heading for you. What better for me to do than protect you? But to be honest, I didn't see the man within the troll's shadows though. I got all the trolls down, as you know. But there he was, the man who had given me the talisman. You passed out, falling against my back. The man smirked, came up to me and promptly bit my neck, tearing at it, I thought I was going to die, the pain moved to my chest, there was further pain from every single bite. He smirked once more. I heard you awake, a yell came from you before I turned and ran, the man was gone... everything was just a plot he made up... I went to my chambers, trying to sort my thoughts... then I tried to clean up, removing my robes and sweater before turning on the shower, but with no energy left, I fell to the floor. Then you came... the rest you know. But before you accuse me, I wasn't in my right mind. I could feel some one else and I foolishly did what they wanted, despite not wanting to harm you. So go on now, hate me." Severus closed his black eyes, the yelling would start soon.  
  
"No... Severus..." The werewolf extended a hand.  
  
"BAH-HUM-BUG!" A yell came through the silent moment. There he stood, Melanin Clide.  
  
***  
  
Well, show's over. See ya in chapter two. Expect violence, betrayal, explanations and a little love. 


	2. Deep Emotion

Disclaimer v. 2.0: I own not Severus nor Remus, nor do I own Harry Potter and characters, J. K. Rowling does. HOWEVER, this particular storyline and Melanin Clide (and another person later in the story).  
  
I was a tad happier when I wrote this chapter... just so you know, I am not actually a Severus/Remus fan. I'm just really random...  
  
Chapter Two: Deep Emotion  
  
For John, Get Well Soon. - Shion.  
  
"What a fool you have been Severus Snape! I have been pulling your strings since we very first met." A smirk came to the man before them's face. Remus gaped, but Severus looked disgusted. "Oh did I not tell you? Once you hold one of my talismans, I control your thoughts, so I told you to kill Dumbledore and the others, and you had to. HOWEVER. I did tell you to kill the werewolf as well." The intruder's red eyes looked to Remus. Melanin Clide had deep blackened skin, red eyes and a mess of brown hair.  
  
"I said no." Severus said calmly.  
  
"Hmph. He seems to be a rag of uselessness to me. He is why you were munched on. So now Severus, do as I told you from the start! Kill the werewolf and from his blood will be born the perfect being." A long finger pointed to Remus as the red eyes shifted to the onyx orbs.  
  
"I refuse." Black eyes narrowed as Severus struggled to stand. Finally, he was up and he stood in front of the werewolf.  
  
"Severus, sit down! You're injured!" The hazel-eyed man pulled at Severus' pants.  
  
"Yes Severus, be seated. I dare you." The man brushed back his hair. He had a feminine build, sporting rather fancified black dress robes.  
  
"No... I have caused this, I have to fix it." Severus grabbed his stomach and coughed blood to the floor.  
  
"What a fool you are." The man took a daring step forward. "Very well. I have nothing better to do with my puppet. Stand aside." He waved an arm and without being touched, Snape fell to the ground.  
  
"Severus!" The voice was followed by the crack of silver light from a wand.  
  
"What mockery is this?!" The black clad man yelled, turning around to see the forth. "You!"  
  
A boy, not any older than 17 stood by the door to the room, holding out his wand. Severus opened his black eyes. His wounds had outwardly healed.  
  
"Hello dears. You weren't having a bout now, were you?" The boy looked remarkably like Melanin. Lighter brown skin and the same brown hair. He had a feminine cut as well as a sweet smile.  
  
"Tsk, m'boy, you should have stayed home with your mother. Too smart, now you've gone stupid. Please, go home boy." The man took out his own wand and pointed it to his miniature look-alike.  
  
"Father, you go home. DEVLUS APPARATE!" A second crack came from the boy's wand and the elder disappeared. He ran to see the two professors.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on? Who are you?" Remus questioned as he helped the black haired man up.  
  
"My name is Ellis Clide, I am his son. Unfortunately. What can I do to help you here?" The boy looked rather embarrassed.  
  
"I think we're fine here. Thank you." Remus sighed. Both he and the black orbs watched as Ellis went to the fire place and grabbed the axe there. His wand tapped it before he looked back at the two.  
  
"Very well. Good bye to you then." He smiled before disappearing.  
  
Hazel eyes shifted to watch the potions master. The black haired man was rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Are you... okay?" He put a hand on the blacked knee.  
  
"I'm fine." Black orbs stared at the floor. Lupin put a hand on the pale cheek, to his surprise, he felt water.  
  
"Severus, what on earth?" The hazel eyes filled with concern.  
  
"When we were in school, fourth year. Do you remember it?" Black orbs scanned the worry on the werewolf's face. "You sent me a card, it read "I'm Sorry, I tried to make them stop, but they're so stubborn. Please at least for now, forgive them." And I did, everything from before that is gone from my mind, I forgave them. I didn't understand it. After that night, I saw you as a werewolf, you sent another card. It broke my heart to read it, "I am sorry. I accept your hatred with lust now, I deserve it. So please, hate me until we grow old and become ashes, it is what I should get. I am sorry. Remus Lupin."" Tears flowed down the pale cheeks as Severus' hands cupped his face.  
  
Remus did remember these notes. He had written them when he was most desperate for a something. When Sirius and James were friendly to each other, but had forgotten him and his emotions. He wanted to become friends with Severus, but when the prank was played... he lost everything. He didn't speak to any one for a week, only wrote that one note. The one that broke his soul, writing such a cursed note. But he figured Severus was going to hate him anyway, so he wrote on. Afterwords he had cried himself to sleep, quill still in hand and the only thing on his mind was Severus' face in the morning...  
  
"I can't believe you remember that. I figured you had forgotten." The chestnut hair was falling over wetting eyes.  
  
"FORGOTTEN?!" Severus' head snapped up, scaring Remus to fall from his chair. "HOW COULD I FORGET?! I had not only beloved you, but I was changed by you! You expect me to forget the day I gave you up, all because you thought I hated you?! I had to join Voldemort just to try to get you off my mind! And just as I had almost done it, you returned to Hogwarts! Ever since, I pretend my best to still hate you, which I never did in the first place! I couldn't believe it when I found a note on my desk, your handwriting spelling my name! "Severus, please don't bother acting nice to me around Dumbledore. Still fill me with your hatred. Remus." Why couldn't you say what I felt! Why did you not say..." The potions master stopped, looking down at the chestnut hair as Remus had gone to the feudal position on the floor. He was standing up, an action he didn't remember doing. "Remus."  
  
"I said hate." The werewolf mumbled, lifting his head over his knees.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"No."  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"REMUS LUPIN! LISTEN TO ME!" Severus Snape felt his ears go numb as the werewolf finally stood.  
  
"WHAT?! HATE ME DAMN YOU!" Hazel eyes flooded with the tears they both now shared.  
  
"I SAID LISTEN! I CANNOT, WILL NOT HATE YOU!" Pale hands held tightly to the weakening shoulders. Severus' onyx orbs willowed a cry no other saw but the hazel before them.  
  
"W-WELL WHY NOT?!" The chestnut haired try to keep up his anger.  
  
"Why do you think?" The mood in Severus' heart suddenly changed as he turned his head to the side, his grip loosening. Hazel eyes blinked.  
  
"You ruined it." The werewolf glared.  
  
"Did I now? I am simply recomposing the situation. Allow me to explain, Remmy." The potions master reseated the other, sitting atop his lap, their foreheads touched.  
  
"What?" The glare stayed, but his heart was pounding in his chest as he was sat upon.  
  
"Simple really. What is the opposite of hate?" A smirk. Oh Merlin, a smirk.  
  
"H-How should I know?"  
  
"Now, no lies."  
  
** More to come. Please review... and note that yes, that was SOME cliff... 


	3. Disaster Room

Disclaimer 3.0: I own not Severus, I own not Remus. J. K. Rowling brought them to the minds and imaginations of others, thus she holds them in her copyright. I get nothing from writing this except your reviews and my own ideas out of my head.  
  
Done in another foul mood, a bit better than both the other chapters, but whatever.  
  
Chapter Three: The Disaster Room  
  
For Alycia, she helped with it a lot; she deserves a chapter for herself. -Shion  
  
Chestnut brown hair was moved from the hazel eyes by a cold finger.  
  
"Remus." The pale one breathed. Black locks framed the pale face.  
  
"I... Oh, good Merlin I give up!" Hazel eyes closed as the gap between their lips was eaten by a kiss.  
  
"Well... I guess... this means... you don't... hate me... so much... either... eh, Rems?" The pale hand ran through chestnut hair, talking between kisses.  
  
"Sev, why are you asking?" Remus asked back, flinching under the weight.  
  
"Because, I like doing what you say and if you don't say, I can't do." Severus licked the other's neck. Suddenly he was forced to stand up, almost losing his balance as he bit his tongue, looking at the other.  
  
"You aren't a man whore. Maybe we should slow down... everyone... we should bury them properly." The werewolf looked at the floor.  
  
"Oh..." The voice seemed childish to Remus' ears. Hazel eyes swiftly moved to look at the man in front of him. "I was hoping that this was a dream again, but I guess it's not. It never is." A pale hand covered the crook- nosed face.  
  
"Sev..." The werewolf extended a hand. "I..."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
It was dark outside, for whatever reason. Hogwarts School was completely gone and there was absolutely nothing. Except a strange house, not a thing like Hagrid's hut. Both men opened their mouths.  
  
"What... where is it all? The blood, the bodies, the ruins... it was all here before." The potions master said after awhile. "What is that?" He pointed to the small cottage.  
  
"I don't know... shall we go look?" The werewolf lightly touched the other's hand. The pale fingers entwined with the others.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Remus extended a hand to the odd rose-shaped doorknob and twisted. Inside was not a house at all, but a giant silver orb, like a pensive without a case. Just swimming in it's self.  
  
"What on earth is it?" Remus asked, looking at his companion.  
  
"A disaster so big must have been too much, it backfired itself into a memory room." Severus said in awe, looking at the orb.  
  
"So this isn't a hut or a cottage at all, it's a disaster room." Remus awed as well, squeezing the hand in his own. "So I guess... there's nothing more we can do?"  
  
"Nothing more... Why?" Onyx orbs blinked back tears.  
  
"Come on Sev. We should get back to the shack, it's dark... we should get to bed." The werewolf said.  
  
"Okay Rems. Tomorrow... we should come back." The black haired man blinked when a head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"We will. I promise." Lupin's eyes were closed, his mind clear.  
  
"Rems..."  
  
**  
  
I know, that is a short chapter. But there might be another one and I'll try to make it longer... -Shion 


End file.
